


the hatred you harbor

by bukowsking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Tony Stark, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hand wavy science, Hate Sex, M/M, MIT Era, Robotics, Smut, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Bucky Barnes, Unsafe Sex, WIDecember, Young Tony Stark, i got this from an au bot, sorry class, the smut is kinda vagueish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukowsking/pseuds/bukowsking
Summary: "bucky fucking barnes. bucky fucking barnes! i swear, god has made me his personal joke and this is the goddamned punchline!"shit. shit.orbucky and tony hate each other. bucky and tony get paired up for the science fair. bucky and tony maybe don't hate each other as much as they thought.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	the hatred you harbor

**Author's Note:**

> it's buckytony month and i got an idea from an au bot. (again.) title comes from "fuck you" by lily allen and i own nothing, but buckytony owns my soul. enjoy xx

"there's no way. absolutely no  _ fucking  _ way. nope. i quit. i'm dropping the class! this is bullshit!"

rhodey's eyebrows shoot all the way up to his forehead, watching as tony all but breaks his laptop in half snapping it shut, pushing away from the desk and standing up to pace around their dorm. he's running his hands through his hair in what's honestly a really comical way, and rhodey speaks up before he witnesses his best friend slash roommate trying to jump out their fifth story window.

"whoa, whoa, tones, what's going on? did you get your o-chem grade back?"

mistake. baaaad mistake. tony's wild eyes settle on him, and he's the victim of a pillow being thrown. "yes and it was perfect, but that's not the issue, platypus! the  _ issue  _ is that i just got my assigned partner for the science fucking fair and it's  _ bucky fucking barnes.  _ bucky fucking barnes! i swear, god has made me his personal joke and this is the goddamned punchline!"

shit.  _ shit. _

james "bucky" barnes, aka tony stark's mortal enemy, just so happened to be a veritable genius himself. majoring in aerospace engineering with a minor in astronomy, james had, undeniably, made a name for himself in his short year at MIT. tony, majoring in computer science and molecular biology with a minor in physics, was at the top of his class.

their paths crossed in a shared robotics class. funnily enough, rhodey was also enrolled in the class, having chosen to major in biological engineering. while rhodey may not be at tony levels of intelligence, there was no arguing that he certainly earned his place as second in his class. 

but back to the matter at hand.

"i cannot fucking  _ believe  _ this! i should have howard call. how could they  _ do  _ this to me?!" tony spins on his heel, and his eyes narrow in on his friend. "who did you get paired up with. who. tell me."

rhodey was a dead duck.

"ah, actually i got paired with pepper, believe it or not." he says with a wince, letting out a shriek that could rival any scream queen when tony hurls his textbook at his head. needless to say, rhodey took solace in the library for his study session that night. when he returned a little bit after midnight, tony's bed was covered in beer bottles. said boy genius was found curled up on the floor with drool pooling beneath his cheek, pants half pulled off with one sock hanging off his right foot.

this was gonna be a long ass month.

\--------------------------------------------

as tony enters the robotics classroom for a lecture class, he does nothing to hide the way he rolls his eyes. barnes is sat in his usual seat near the front of the hall, shit-eating grin seemingly tattooed on his face as he murmurs to a group of young women who've huddled around him. so  _ what  _ if he has a cool ass robotic arm that he made himself and upgraded nearly every damn week. so  _ what  _ if he had a genius iq and the looks of james dean. he was an arrogant, self-centered, know-it-all grade A son of a bitch and he was  _ staring at tony as he made his way to his seat _ .

it was no secret that barnes went both ways, though he clearly showed a preference when tits were involved. but that doesn't mean he's immune to how good tony knows his ass looks today, encased in the tightest yet comfiest pair of blue jeans he owns. he's wearing a form-fitting beige sweater and his hair's all curly and floppy with no product in it, and he even decided to forego his contacts in favor of the pair of wire-frame glasses he so rarely wore. tony knew he looked nerd-hot. and he knew barnes couldn't resist. not that he  _ cared _ or anything. but it certainly felt good to have the attention on him, no matter who it was from.

he sits that gorgeous ass of his down in his usual chair near the back of the class, flanked by rhodey and pepper on each side. he can feel barnes' stare burning holes in his chest, and he's sure barnes must've also received that fateful e-mail last night and is cursing the gods for pairing them up. their professor sweeps into the room with a commanding "hello, class," and tony's thoughts are clouded by equations before he can dwell too much on the subject.

he tries desperately to ignore the flirty little looks his friends are trying to be subtle about, though they might as well have "we're totally gonna fuck in the janitor's closet after class," tattooed on their goddamn foreheads. if tony weren't so fucking happy for them, he'd audibly gag. things only get worse when the professor turns to write something on the board and a balled up piece of ruled paper is chucked at his head. tony recites entire number for pi backwards slowly in his head so that he doesn't jump out of his seat and force barnes to choke himself with that stupid metal arm of his. he unfolds the paper.

**saw we got paired up 4 science fair. emails is dumb & dnt have ur number 2 discuss ideas so heres mine :) 212 337 9120 pls dnt give it out lol**

jesus, fuck, the guy could implant an entire computer system in his arm but couldn't use basic grammar? i mean, yeah, it is a note that had to be scribbled down in like six seconds, but holy shit. tony rolls his eyes for what feels like the 600th time that day and tucks the note away in his front pocket. he would've just entered the bastard's number in his phone now, but this professor was a particular hard ass about those sorts of things and tony didn't exactly feel like dealing with any more bullshittery as is. he sees the way barnes gives him that ungodly bro-like 'sup' nod, and groans low in his throat. he flips rhodey off when he hears the stifled laughter.

someone really needed to remind him to get new friends, and fast.

\------------------

tony's knee-deep in a joint and his engineering textbook when the texts start coming in.

yo its bucky lol um but i guess u can call me whatever u want :)  **received 11:23 pm**

hope i didnt wake u or anything but like we gotta start brainstorming dude i rlly rlly wanna get first place and i know u do too  **received 11:25 pm**

an exasperated sigh leaves his lips as tony carefully ashes what's left of the joint and moves to light an incense stick before thor, the RA on this floor, smells the air and comes stomping down the hallway to confiscate it. everyone knew he only did so to just smoke them all himself, but still. tony paid a hefty price for that primo shit. no way was he letting some asshole with grubby hands come in and take it from him. thank god rhodey was out for the night.

hey barnes. don't worry about all that, i've already drawn some blueprints for rather impressive project. i'd tell you to just sit there and look pretty but, well, that would require you to be pretty.  **sent 11:31 pm**

and don't try to claim any when we win or i'll shave your head in your sleep. thanks.  **sent 11:32 pm**

jeez  **received 11:33 pm**

u gonna share tht idea with me babe? or do i gotta beg  **received 11:34 pm**

call me babe again and i'll shove that metal arm of yours up your ass. don't text me again. see you at the fair.  **sent 11:36 pm**

bold of u to assume i wouldnt be into tht ;)  **received 11:37 pm**

fuck you.  **sent 11:37 pm**

u wish ;) sweet dreams bby  **recevied 11:38 pm**

it takes everything tony has not to call howard right away and ask him to change his number. when barnes "accidentally" sends him a dick pic a few days later, he actually goes through with it. after he downloads the photo to his laptop. 

\---------------------------------------

"holy shit, tones, this thing is  _ beautiful.  _ pep and i don't stand a chance." rhodey's got a huge smile on his face and his arms are crossed as he looks the project up and down appreciatively. tony could kiss him, really, if he weren't like a brother and pepper wouldn't behead him for it. "you send any photos to barnes yet? or you still keeping him in the dark?"

the scoff that tony emits is enough of an answer in itself. "please, he still hasn't figured out my new number and i am praying that he never will. and you know i don't pray." tony mutters from where he's using a wrench to adjust a bolt somewhere inside the thing, grease stains on his shirt and sweat forming on his brow from how long he'd been in the robotics lab. typically students weren't allowed in here after hours, but since howard had donated such a  _ generous  _ amount to the school, tony was allowed to virtually do almost anything he pleased. which included building this monstrosity at all odd hours of the night. he couldn't risk barnes or anyone else stumbling upon this thing in the middle of the day, so.

and, of course, because tony really is god's personal joke, that's when he hears the doorknob jiggle before the room fills with the god awful sound of that voice. "ho-ly  _ fuck _ , stark. are you kidding me?" barnes' eyes are about as big as saucers, and if tony didn't hate him so fucking much he'd be laughing. " _ this  _ is your idea for the fair?" he shakes his head, glancing to rhodey for a quick second and turning back when he gives barnes the stare of death. tony tries to suppress his smile. 

"i could do better." barnes shrugs, and rhodey's out the door before the steam blowing out of tony's ears erupts into a volcano and drowns them all in his lava. 

"get out. get the fuck out." the words are spoken between clenched teeth. "what are you even doing here, barnes? the lab is off limits after hours. i could report you, you know. end your career at this school. then i'd never have to see your smug fucking face ever again," tony laughs, "god, what a fucking dream that is." 

"first of all,  _ stark _ , what are  _ you  _ doing here? oh, let me guess, daddy paid the school off so you could be in here, right? just like he paid for you to even be enrolled in the first place." tony swears all he sees is red, and it's not just the coat of paint drying on his project. the project he'd worked so fucking hard on. the project that apparently wasn't  _ fucking good enough. _ "second of all, i  _ love  _ the act you put on. like i don't notice you staring at me, wishing you could drool all over me like those girls in class do. god, i could practically  _ smell  _ you this morning. you're just a prissy little bitch like the rest of them and you can't handle the fact that you're just as mediocre."

he doesn't know how it happens, but somehow, tony ends up on the floor, barnes underneath him with blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth and a stunned look on his face. tony's chest is heaving from the force of the punch he must have thrown, or multiple punches, rather, and he lowers his raised fist as he attempts to catch his breath. but that goes to shit when barnes'  _ fucking stupid ugly  _ metal arm reaches up to grip te back of tony's head, their mouths crushing together in a kiss stained with blood and full with hate.

tony knows he must be delirious from all the missed hours of sleep because instead of pushing barnes off and walking away, he moans and grips bucky's shirt in his fists. the offending item is tossed aside in a matter of seconds, and they're both naked before tony can so much as question why this was happening.

but tony isn't dumb. his gpa can prove that. he knows  _ exactly _ why this is happening. you put two men who supposedly hate each other in a room together after hours. toss in a dash of insults, a teaspoon of  _ holy hell is barnes fucking hot _ and about two tons worth of unresolved sexual tension and you get james and tony; two enemies who were swallowing each other's tongues and grinding desperately against each other on the robotics lab floor. he'd have to break into the security room later and make sure no footage would exist of their little tryst, but other than that, tony was a damn twentysomething man with an endless sex drive.  _ of course  _ he was gonna let barnes fuck him silly.

but he was gonna make damn sure he felt in control while he did it. hence, their current position. riding was always tony's favorite. something about being able to take things at his own pace, the angle and the way he could feel so  _ full  _ and judging by the size of james' cock, that certainly wasn't going to be an issue. there's a few moments of resistance from his muscles as he sinks down on the monstrous thing, but once he's seated fully, a warm tingle shoots down his spine. barnes curses underneath him, and it takes all of tony's strength not to gag him with the nearest oil-covered rag.

"shut up and fuck me, barnes, lord knows you'll never get the chance again."

and bucky isn't dumb, so he does. there's something heady in the way his hips circle upward to meet every thrust tony pushes down, and part of tony doesn't even mind the way barnes is grabbing onto his waist for dear life. the way james' stomach muscles clench and unclench is something tony could write fucking sonnets about, if he knew how to do it. english was never his strong suit. 

the air was already warm in the lab to begin with, but there's something even warmer building in the pit of tony's stomach as he increases the pace of his movements. he makes sure not to bend down at all, doesn't wanna give barnes the idea of kissing him again. this was a strict no strings attached fuck session and tony'd be damned if barnes caught any feelings. this wasn't some fucking romcom, okay? tony was here to get his nut and go and if barnes had a problem with that then that was on him. speaking of barnes, who tony could tell was close and  _ jeez he really has no stamina for someone who hits the gym every fucking day of the week _ , jostled tony's movements as he planted his feet firm on the floor and started to jackhammer his cock upwards, much to the pleasure of tony's prostate.

things were over in a matter of minutes, barnes' chest painted with white and his spunk leaking out of tony and dripping down his thigh steadily. tony made quick work of cleaning himself off but left barnes to deal with the crusted over mess on his abs by himself. 

"so that's why they call you bucky."

"fuck you, stark."

\-------------------------

  
tony wins first place in the fair for his  _ iron man _ project, and celebrates by blowing james in the janitor's closet after their photo-op. so maybe he wins in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticisms are always appreciated. xx


End file.
